


Be careful, you are really pretty after all

by RosaPeach



Series: The Tales of Barnaby Lee and his Oblivious Girlfriend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPeach/pseuds/RosaPeach
Summary: *Originally posted on Tumblr*Request: I can’t help but think about barnabyxmc “They are right, you are cute” (btw it’s lovely) and they keeping their relationship but getting more maturity and I really wanna know what changes you think they would go through and how it would affect them, thoughts?A/N: I tried to make some kind of sequel to ‘They are right, you are cute’. I hope this is kind of what you had in mind (if not, you can let me know ^^)Warning: inappropriate behaviour, sexually assaulted (groping)Pairing: fem!reader x Barnaby Lee





	Be careful, you are really pretty after all

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally posted on Tumblr*
> 
> Request: I can’t help but think about barnabyxmc “They are right, you are cute” (btw it’s lovely) and they keeping their relationship but getting more maturity and I really wanna know what changes you think they would go through and how it would affect them, thoughts?
> 
> A/N: I tried to make some kind of sequel to ‘They are right, you are cute’. I hope this is kind of what you had in mind (if not, you can let me know ^^)
> 
> Warning: inappropriate behaviour, sexually assaulted (groping) 
> 
> Pairing: fem!reader x Barnaby Lee

Barnaby and you have been dating for a while now. Almost two years by now. You both were sixteen and would have to focus on your N.E.W.T.s. Sometimes Barnaby felt like an idiot compared to you, especially because you were pretty good at most subjects. He was only really good at Care of Magical Creatures and he struggled with the rest of his subjects. He thought it was a wonder he passed his O.W.L.s. Now he has to pass five N.E.W.T. exams in his seventh year. Luckily, you and Rowan were willing to help him study. 

Sometimes you would just let Rowan help him out, thinking you would distract him, but there were also moments were the two of you just studied together. Study sessions with just the two of you were just very relaxing and it gave you time to spend together while working hard. Barnaby knew he would have to work really hard to pass this year and he was willing to do that. You tried to encourage him he would do just fine, telling him he knew a lot more than he thought.

Even though he might not be the brightest student, he couldn’t help it but to worry about you. You might be smart, but you were oblivious to all the attention you got from people. He often heard people whispering about you. Those guys who said you were cute during your third year were right: you became even prettier when you got older. He didn’t know what to think about it. After all, he loved you. 

He just hated seeing guys flirting with you. Yeah, he was pretty sure those guys were flirting with you. One time he and Ben were looking for you and then they heard a guy saying something really nice to you. Ben looked a little awkwardly at Barnaby before he told Barnaby the other guy was flirting with you. After that moment he realized how many people were actually flirting with you. Yet, you didn’t see they were flirting with you. You just thought they were nice to you.

* * *

Luckily, he wasn’t the only one who noticed people flirting with you. Basically, all your friends knew about that and they sometimes pulled you away, thinking you might give them the wrong signals if you kept talking to them. Yet, you didn’t know what was wrong with just talking to those people. People could take advantage of you if you were being so oblivious to guys flirting with you. Barnaby was worried about that. 

People also didn’t seem to mind you were going out with him, they would just keep trying anyways. Barnaby just didn’t like any of it. He couldn’t remember himself ever getting jealous before he began dating you. He was just being protective over you. He wanted you to be safe. Maybe he should just tell you about what he thought about it? Perhaps that way it would be clear. You didn’t even realize he liked you before you two began dating. You were definitely oblivious to everyone who seemed to have a crush on you.

You knew people were often talking to you, but you just didn’t know why. They would often begin about the Cursed Vaults, so you thought they just were curious about what you found inside. People seemed to be curious about the Cursed Vaults, but they aren’t looking for them themselves. Telling people about the Cursed Vaults was the only thing you could do to let them know what is in the Cursed Vaults. Of course, you didn’t tell them everything. You kept a lot of details to yourself. 

You were still busy with solving the mysteries around the next Cursed Vaults and you weren’t going to tell anything about that. No, you only talked about the first few you had come across. You didn’t want Dumbledore to get even more suspicious about you. You only talked about new findings with your friends and boyfriend. The more you find the more you were assured you would be closer to find your brother, you were sure of it.

Currently Barnaby and you were sitting somewhere in the shade on the Castle Grounds. He was just holding you close to him. After a late night of looking for clues about the next vault you were up for some relaxing activities. What could be a better way to relax than being in your boyfriend’s arms. Barnaby was just adorable when he held you. He often would nuzzle you as well. The things he told you were also very cute. You wouldn’t call him cute though, after all he is known for being tough. Sure, he was definitely tough, but you also thought he could be really adorable. You just would keep it to yourself. It did make you smile though. 

Barnaby rested his head on your shoulder. “Was this on your mind when you said you wanted to relax?”

You grinned. “Well, it is really nice.” You said honestly. “Maybe we should sneak into each other’s dormitory once.” You began smirking a little when you suggested that.

Barnaby blushed a little and raised an eyebrow. “To do what?”

“To cuddle.” You said. “What? Did you have something else on mind?” You were definitely having fun with teasing him a little. 

“What? No!” He said quickly. 

“I was just joking, Barney.” You said softly, slightly turning around to give him a kiss.

Barnaby sighed softly. “It would be nice to have a place more private, you know?”

“Well, we could always try to find the Room of Requirement?” You suggested. 

“That is actually a thing?” 

“Of course, it is not just a rumour if you thought that.” You gave him a smile.

“So, you have found it once?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah, I was looking for a place to practice duelling. So, there it was the perfect room to practice. It will turn into whatever you need at that moment.” You said with a grin. 

“What? You went to practice your duelling skills without me?” He said, pouting a little jokingly. 

You laughed softly. “Well, I need to practice and you weren’t around, so I went to practice on my own.”

“I suppose that means I have to practice more if I want to keep up with you.” He smirked slightly. 

“Well, your spells are stronger than mine, I just have to rely on my tactics.”

You two decided to relax a little longer before you decided it would be time to head back to the castle. You two walked back, holding each other's hand.

“You know the Hogsmeade weekend begins this Saturday, right?” You said. 

“Of course, I won’t forget those fun weekends.” Barnaby said honestly.

“You just forget everything else.” You joked. 

“Hey!” He said, pulling you close into his arms. “I might forget some things, but I have never forgotten anything that has to do with Magical Creatures.” He was amused. “Oh, and how could I forget? I have also never forgotten anything that has to do with you.” He said before he kissed your neck. 

You were slightly ticklish there so you couldn’t help it but to giggle. “Stop it.” You giggled. “Anyways, we should definitely spend some time together at Hogsmeade. I have to buy something first, but we could meet up at the Three Broomsticks?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Want me to come with you when you are going to buy something?” 

“No, I have to buy this on my own. Just wait for me at the Three Broomsticks.” 

“All right.” 

* * *

It was Saturday. Today you would meet up with Barnaby, but you were first going to another shop. You wanted to buy Barnaby a present. You have been dating for almost two years and wanted to surprise him. There weren’t many stores where you could buy something he would really like besides sweets from Honeydukes. 

You decided to go to Tomes and Scrolls, wanting to find Barnaby a book about Magical Creatures, yet something different than just a study book. He seemed to be really interested to become a Magizoolist, so giving him a book about the subject would probably be a nice start. You knew he wasn’t much of a reader, but you thought it was the nicest thing you could buy that could also be helpful and would last long. You would buy something nicer when you go home during the Holidays, maybe something more fun.

Once you got out of the bookshop you saw some guy walking over to you. “_Y/N_.” He said. 

You blinked, wondering what he wanted. “I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry.” You gave the guy a small smile.

“But I just wanted to talk to you for a moment.” He said persistently.

“If it doesn’t take too long.” You said softly, wondering what was so important.

“I just wanted to tell you how nice you are, _Y/N_.” He said, stepping a bit closer. 

You were a little confused when he seemed to be standing so close to you. “Eh… Thanks I guess…?”

He once again took a step closer again. He was standing a bit too close for your liking. 

“I have to get going now…” You said, trying to walk away from him. You got some weird vibes from this guy.

Once you began walking away he immediately grabbed your arm, pulling you roughly back. You frowned. What did the guy want from you? This definitely wasn’t a friendly encounter anymore. He wanted something from you... But you didn't understand what he wanted.

“Not so fast.” He whispered, touching your hair. 

You didn’t like it, you didn’t want to be touched by this guy. You barely knew this guy! You just needed to get away. You tried to get away again, but he seemed to have the upper hand here. 

Before you knew it, you were pinned against the wall. Your eyes widened. What was he planning to do? His hands began touching your breasts, ready to start groping you in inappropriate places. You didn’t want to be touched at all by this guy! He shouldn't be touching you like this at all! You needed to get out of this situation, so you were trying to grab your wand. Of course, he noticed and tried to stop you from doing that. You would have to keep trying, otherwise you might get into a situation you didn't want to get into.

“Let go of me!” You yelled, hoping someone could hear you. You began struggling again, hoping he would let go of you. 

“But _Y/N_, you must like me too. I mean, you have been so nice to me whenever we spoke. Even when I flirted with you, you were nice to me. That must mean something…” He whispered into your ear. 

“Flirted with me? What are you talking about?” You asked, frowning. “You just asked about the Cursed Vaults, nothing else.”

“Hm, I wonder what they said is true.” He mumbled to himself. 

You once again began struggling, hoping you could either escape or have time to get your wand.

You couldn’t escape, but you managed to free one of your hands. You once again tried to grab your wand, but the guy grabbed your hand again and twisted it. You cried out in pain. He had twisted your wrist, you were sure of it. It certainly would make it harder for you to cast a hex if you would manage to grab your wand.

“Come on, _Y/N_. There is no need for you to grab your wand. If you just let me have you for a little while, I will let you go afterwards.” He whispered into your ear. 

You shook your head, but the guy didn't seem to look at you nor listen to you. He slipped his hand under your shirt, trying to grope your breasts. You were on the verge of a panic attack. You shut your eyes tightly, afraid of what would happen next. You thought he was about to do something worse than just groping you, but suddenly the guy was pulled away from you. You slowly opened your eyes and noticed Barnaby held the guy by the collar of his shirt. 

Barnaby looked pissed off. It was almost like his eyes were glowing in anger.

“What were you trying to do…?” Barnaby asked in a dangerously low voice. 

The guy panicked slightly, knowing he was in trouble. 

“Well? Are you going to say something?” Barnaby kept his eyes on the guy, making sure he wouldn't get away. 

You never have seen him so serious before. It was almost scary. He just did it to protect you though. That guy touched you inappropriately and without your consent. You couldn't say anything though, you were basically frozen. You could tell you were still panicking.

Suddenly he guy tried to gather his confidence. “Well, It's not my fault you can’t handle your girlfriend. She has never stopped me before when I was flirting with her. She basically asked for me to do something to her.” 

That was enough for Barnaby to punch the guy in the face. You flinched slightly when you saw Barnaby punching the guy.

“Bloody hell! You broke my nose!” The guy said, holding his nose. 

“If you touch _Y/N_ again I will vanish all the bones in your body, you got that?” Barnaby said once again in that dangerously low voice.

The guy got the hint and quickly ran away, still holding his nose.

Barnaby pulled you into a tight hug. You slowly calmed down a little. Instead of just standing there frozen you began crying in relief. He just kept holding you close, letting you cry. You were just so scared. How could you have been so stupid? You didn’t even know when guys were flirting to you. How many times have guys flirted with you before? Did your friends know people were flirting with you? Why didn't they warn you about it? You really didn’t know guys have been flirting with you. You only had eyes for Barnaby after all. You felt awful for being so oblivious to something again. Once you stopped crying, you just rested your head against him. He stroked your hair. He was just so sweet to you. 

“I’m so sorry…” You said softly. 

“For what?” He asked, looking at you.

“For being oblivious again…” You were embarrassed, thinking you should have known better.

Barnaby gently lifted your chin to make you look at him. “Look _Y/N_… I knew you didn’t know guys were flirting with you. I wouldn’t have known it either if Ben didn’t tell me about it. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure what you were going to think if I told you guys were flirting with you.” He said. “I kind of thought you would think I was just being jealous or something.”

If Barnaby warned you about it, would you have thought he was jealous? Maybe you would think so? Then again, you wouldn't discard his concerns completely. You did understand why Barnaby would think such a thing and it wasn't his fault. 

“Still, I feel stupid for not seeing it myself.” You said honestly, trying to look away from Barnaby. “I’m only yours, you know that right?”

He softly kissed your forehead. “And I’m only yours.” He whispered to you before he gently grabbed your hand. 

You winced, remembering the guy twisted it. 

Barnaby frowned and looked at your wrist. “Did he do that as well?”

You nodded. “He did, because I was about to grab my wand.” 

He nodded and then he grabbed his wand. “I might not be an expert, but I’m sure I can fix it. After all, you have taught me the spell.” He said with a grin. “_Episkey_.” He said when he waved his wand. 

Your wrist did feel better after he did that. “Thanks.” You said, moving your hand a bit. He seemed to be getting better at the spell. 

“How about we skip that Butterbeer and go back to the castle?” He suggested. “Maybe I could sneak you into my dormitory? If you are comfortable enough, of course.” He began blushing a little when he thought about it. 

“We could.” You said softly, still staying close to him.

“Well, let’s go then.” He said, walking back to the castle with you.

* * *

Barnaby managed to sneak you inside his dormitory. Everyone was still in Hogsmeade, so they had the dormitory for themselves. You two were spooning on his bed. He had gently wrapped his arms around you. It didn't only calm you, but it also calmed him. The situation was scary for both of you after all. Being in his dormitory was definitely a way to calm you both down. You never had been in his dormitory before. It was nice lying down next to him like that. Maybe you should consider to do this more often, maybe even secretly. They could close the curtains after all. You have always thought Barnaby smelt nice. You almost considered stealing his pillow, because it smelt like him. You turned around to face him. 

“What is it, _Y/N_?” He asked softly. 

“Nothing much. I was just thinking.” You said softly. 

“Try to forget it. If he or someone else tries to do something like that to you again, I will make sure they will regret it.” He said, stroking your cheek. “No matter how angry I was about that guy touching you, I will do everything to protect you. After all, it wasn’t your fault this happened. You just didn’t know.”

“I just didn’t know other guys were after me, even though I’m dating you.” You said softly. “I mean, I’m not that special."

“To me you are very special. You gave me a chance to be myself and you have always been so kind and supportive.” He said honestly. “Besides, you are really pretty.” He began blushing a bit. 

“Oh, thanks.” You said, blushing yourself. 

“Also, I overheard some guys talking about how pretty you are, some guys are quite jealous of me.”

“Well, a lot of girls also think you are really handsome.” You began blushing even more.

“Oh really?” He said amused. 

“But they don’t even know you. You might be handsome, but you are really sweet and kind to me as well. I always feel safe and I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend.” You said honestly. 

He smiled and then he kissed you again. You kissed him again. It really turned into a make-out session. You two would only do that when you were sure no one was around.

Suddenly the door of the dormitory opened. You blushed, hiding your face against Barnaby. 

The guy, who entered, his jaw dropped. “Merlin’s beard! Barnaby Lee, close your curtains!” The guy said, quickly fleeing the dormitory again. 

Barnaby sat up and quickly closed the curtains. “Well, that was awkward.” He mumbled, before he lied down, holding you close again. 

“I suppose this was bound to happen.” You said softly. “Although, I didn’t expect us to be caught the first time.”

“I didn’t even know he would be back.” He mumbled. “Well… I’m pretty sure I’m going to be questioned tonight…” He sighed softly. “I also haven’t thought about how I’m going to sneak you out of here.”

“Yeah, I haven’t really thought about that either.” You admitted.

Barnaby shrugged. “Ah, well. I suppose we could figure that out later. Just stay here a little longer, okay?”

You nodded, about to relax again. Then you remembered your gift. “Wait.” You said, sitting up. 

“What is it?” 

“My bag.” You said, opening the curtain slightly again to grab it. 

Barnaby was confused. Why would you need your bag now? 

You began pulling something out of it. “Here, this is for you.” You handed the wrapped book to Barnaby.

“A gift?” He looked a little surprised.

“Yeah, we are almost two years together and I just wanted to give you something for being so sweet to me. You have been there for me when I needed it.” You said honestly. “I was going to give it to you at the Three Broomsticks, but since we haven’t gone there, I give to you now.”

He was surprised by this. Almost two years… He didn’t realize that they have been together for almost two years now. 

“It might not be the most fun gift though… I will buy you something else when I go home for the holidays.” You said, fiddling a bit with your hair. You just hoped he would like it.

“You don’t have to do that, really. I wasn’t even expecting you to give me anything.” He said honestly.

Barnaby unwrapped the gift and then he looked at it. 

“It has a lot of information about Magical Creatures and the pictures of the Magical Creatures were also very nice. They are taken in their natural habitat I believe.” You explained, hoping he would at least like the gift a little bit. 

“Wow… Thanks, _Y/N_.” He said with a bright smile. “This could be very useful for my N.E.W.Ts. and for a future career as a Magizoolist. I’m definitely going to read this.” He gave you a kiss. 

“You are welcome, I thought it would be nice to give you this.” You said with a smile. “I love you, Barnaby.”

“I love you too, _Y/N_.” He whispered into your ear, before he gently put the book away and held you close again. 

You didn’t care if you would be in trouble for sneaking into Barnaby’s dormitory, it just was really nice to be there with him. You knew you would have to be more careful around other people. You might be careful when you were busy with the Cursed Vaults, but you knew you also had to be careful around people when you weren’t busy with the Cursed Vaults. Luckily, you have Barnaby.


End file.
